Aprender a perdonar
by Hana Note
Summary: No siempre las cosas salen como uno quiere. Matar a alguien por amor o por orgullo. Hasta donde puede llegar una mujer enamorada. ¿Logrará ser perdonada?
1. Primera estocada después de la boda

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo de Nerima, era un día muy bonito a pesar del caos que había en la famosa casa Tendo. Ya habían pasado seis meses desde la boda fallida de Akane y Ranma, los pobres jóvenes no sabían como evadir esa conversación pendiente. Por su parte Akane cada vez estaba más distante del ojiazul ya que recordaba con mucha tristeza lo de la boda y como él prefirió el agua de las pozas encantadas en lugar de ella.

Flashback...

Te vas arrepentir Ranma Saotome!

Me arrepentire más si me caso contigo!

Qué?!— no, no puede ser, justo cuando yo acepté casarme con él, él realmente no me quiere, no me ama, soy una tonta, pero, nunca más Ranma Saotome, nunca más te burlaras de mi.

Fin del flashback.

Akane! Por favor pasa la voz a Ranma para que baje a desayunar- dijo Kasumi

Pero es que no pueden ir ustedes porque siempre tengo que ser yo?

Porque tu eres su prometida.

Pero para mi no lo es desde que no se casó conmigo- lo dijo sin pensar tapándose la boca

Conque tú y yo ya no somos prometidos?

Ranma! Yo, no, yo...

No digas nada Akane, lo entendí perfectamente, hoy mismo hablaré con nuestros padres para que deshagan nuestro compromiso.

Has lo que quieras Ranma! Yo te lo dije ese día, que te ibas a arrepentir!

Para mi es un premio deshacerme de una torpe, marimacho, pecho plano, tonta de prometida como tú! Prefiero a las otras, ellas si son verdaderas mujeres, no como otras que parece una niña!

El ojiazul calló cuando sintió un ardor en su mejilla

Gracias Ranma por hacerme abrir los ojos, porque ahora se que me hubiera casado con alguien que no me aprecia ni me ve como una mujer, espero que seas feliz, y si, por mi parte el compromiso queda anulado. - decía todo eso viendo la marca roja que había dejado en el rostros de su exprometido mientas que sus lágrimas caían delatando su tristeza.

...

Soy una tonta, como pude creer que el me amaba, el sólo me tenía lástima porque soy más débil, nunca debí enamorarme de él, de alguien que nisiquiera aprecia lo que hago por él, no debí de aver conocido nunca a Ranma así me ahorraría tanto sufrimiento ahora mismo. Pero lo amo demasiado, lo amo, lo amo...

...

Soy un idiota! Cómo le pude decir eso a Akane! Ella realmente se molestó, lo único para lo que valgo es hacerla llorar, aún recuerdo cuando la vi vestida de novia sólo para mi, y yo le dije que no la quería lo negué todo! La quiero, pero soy tan cobarde que no puedo declarar mis sentimientos, estoy seguro que ahora mismo ella me odia, tanto como yo me odio.

Al siguiente día...

Ya no estaré triste! Soy una Tendo, por lo tanto soy fuerte y no me doblegaré por nada ni mucho menos por él.- pensaba decidida Akane.

Mientras tanto un joven de trenza negra no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche por lo acontecido el día anterior.

Hoy espero hablar más calmadamente con Akane.

...

Buenos días papá, Kasumi, Nabiki, tío Genma.

Buenos días pequeña Akane, pero podrías despertar a Ranma?

No hace falta Kasumi yo ya bajé.

Oh!...

Continuará...


	2. Poco a poco, desapareciendo

Hola Ranma, qué tal dormiste?

Bien, mejor que nunca Kasumi

Por lo que veo, no pegaste ojo en toda la noche cuiñadito

Jajajaja tonterías Nabiki, claro que pude dormir! No ves que mi compromiso con ti hermana acabó? Al fin soy un hombre libre, sin una tonta y nada femenina prometida!

Gracias Ranma por tus alentadoras palabras, buenos días también Ranma- de forma más fría posible se expresó la pequeña de los Tendo.

Yo... Akane, bah! Que importa- porque me mira tan fríamente, soy un idiota se suponía que hoy tenía que arreglar las cosas, pero no, las estoy empeorando más!

Ranma, Akane, es cierto que rompieron con su compromiso ustedes mismos- expresó el patriarca de los Tendo.

La que rompió con el compromiso fue ella.

Yo dije que nuestro compromiso quedó anulado desde que preferís el agua de las pozas en lugar quede yo!

Conque ese era el problema, pues a decir verdad prefiero quitarme esta maldición y si es más importante que casarme con una ni la tonta como tú!

Oh ya veo, que tonta fui, lo ves padre este compromiso queda oficialmente anulado!- declaró la menor de las Tendo.

Ufff parece que esta pelea estará fuerte, pero ganaré algo de esto

Nabiki! No seas una insensible!

Perdón, perdón Kasumi!- cuando su hermana se molestaba aunque eran pocas veces realmente daba miedo.

No Nabiki, no sacaras nada de esto, porque esto se acabó y para siempre- apretando los puños y conteniendo todo el dolor de su alma y corazón declaró Akane.

Para siempre, nuestro compromiso para siempre... pensaba en joven Saotome.

Esto no puede ser! Mi pequeña! Todos es su culpa señor Saotome si hubiera inculcado bien a su hijo, no sería tan tonto!

Ranma! Cómo que romperan el compromiso! Ahora a donde nos iremos a vivir, que comeremos!

Es lo único que te importa viejo estúpido, toda tu vida es lo único que te importó, tú y solamente tú! Nunca te has parado a pensar en que es lo que siento!

Entonces dime que es lo que sientes, no quieres romper el compromiso?

Yo no puedo decidir eso, si una de las partes o las dos no quieren, no puede ser obligado.

Yo termine mi desayuno, gracias Kasumi estuvo delicioso como siempre, no me esperen para almorzar, hoy saldré con unos amigos.

Y se puede saber con quien saldrás?!- haciendo resaltar sus celos por ella

No tienes porque saberlo ya que no eres nadie

Nadie, no soy nadie para ella... no soy nadie-una gran aura negra comenzaba a rodear a Ranma.

...

Que se habrá creído ese idiota, tratarme mal y luego celarme, el ya no es nada mío no? Él y yo ya no tenemos nada, nada... para siempre...

Aunque no lo quería admitir le dolía demasiado saber que nunca más será la prometida de ese joven tan guapo, pero sabía que tenía que ser muy fuerte para afrontar lo que se venía...

Continuará...


	3. Un nuevo joven

Sabía que tenía que ser fuerte para lo que se avecinaba.

Será mejor que me apure, ya van a ser las 12 y no estoy lista, creo que primero me iré a dar un baño.

...

Ufff que calor hace, creo que iré a bañarme, así también despejarme todo lo que siento, además cae bien bañarme después de entrenar.- pensaba Ranma

Pero quien es el que va al baño, oh! Es Akane es mi oportunidad para hablar con ella de todo lo acontecido.

Lalalala...

Ne Akane te ves muy feliz no?

Ah! Ranma, me asustaste

No fue mi intención, no pensé que fueras tan delicada eh?

Ya comienzas Ranma, lo único que quiero es bañarme si?

Justo también yo me iba a bañar, pero hazlo tu primero

Bueno, gracias

Pero antes- agarrando la muñeca de la chica- quiero hablar contigo de lo que pasó

Nosotros no tenemos de que hablar Ranma, ya quedó todo claro, tu no me quieres ni como esposa no como nada, así que te doy tu libertad para que seas feliz con quien quieras.

Pero yo a decir verdad, yo no quiero esto...

De verdad?- entre sarcástica e incrédula.

Nee Akane te llama alguien en la puerta y es alguien muy guapo,oh! Ranma no me di cuenta que estabas con mi hermana.

Gracias Nabiki.- Justo cuando Ranma estaba por decir algo importante

Será mejor que te apures, no valla ser que tu nuevo noviesito se valla o vea a una chica linda y la siga ya que tu eres tan poco atractiva

Ahh pero que tonta fui y yo pensando que el me diría otra cosa, ya no más Akane ya no más!- pensaba- no te preocupes Ranma que no todos son como tú, adiós- metiéndose al baño.

Pero que tonto soy! Se supone que hablaría con ella para arreglar las cosas pero mi boca tiene que hablar antes que mi cerebro piense!

...

Hola Sora, que tal como estas?- beso en la mejilla

Akane, te ves muy bonita hoy, yo estoy bien y tú?

También estoy bien, que tal sí vamos hablando por el camino

Me parece bien- sintiendo como ella tomaba su brazo- te sientes bien Akane?

Si mejor que nunca

A espalda de ellos, en un árbol , se encontraba Ranma, el joven más tonto y egocéntrico de todo Japón, el susodicho emanaba un aura oscura que sólo hacia ver sus celos y enojo de que otro este con su prometida, bueno en ese momento exprometida, cosa que no quería aceptar ya que nadie se burlaba del gran Ranma Saotome!

Será mejor que los siga, así podré ver que hacen, tal vez ese tipo quiere aprovecharse de ella y ella al ser tan tonta no se dará cuenta y caerá hedonista- caminaba y hablaba sin ver al frente hasta que sintió como algo se ponía encima de él.

Nihao airen! Yo querer cita con Ranma futuro esposo

Ahora no Shampoo y por favor quítate de mi espalda.

Oh perdón Airen, pero vamos a cita si?

Esta bien vamos, pero yo dirijo la cita- este será un buen plan para seguirlos

Esta bien como tú digas Ranma, colocándose de su cuello

Lo primero es que nada de colgarse de mi, ni posiciones, ni embrujos, ni besos, entendiste?

Si, entendí- ufff así que chiste, pero no te me escapadas Ranma

...

Que bien estaba el helado Sora

Que bueno que te gustó, te veía un poco triste por eso te traje a tomar un helado

Gracias, tu siempre ayudándome

No tienes que de agradecer, lo hago con mucho gusto, además yo quiero verte feliz

Sora- agarrándole las manos- gracias, de verdad eres un buen amigo

Amigo? Jeje si claro amigo

...

Jajajajajajaj- se escuchaba una fuerte risa, pero no se veía de donde

Ups! Creo que no debí reírme tan fuerte, vámonos Shampoo!

Si pero a donde

Creo que al parque

Perfecto!-creo que ahí podré poner en práctica mi plan.

Continuará...


	4. Truco

Perfecto! -creo que ahí podré poner mi plan en marcha.

Te pasa algo Shampoo? Te nota un poco rara- viendo como la chica hacia gestos con las manos.

Eh, no, nada, Shampoo estar feliz porque esta con futuro esposo.

Ah! Bueno entonces vamos antes que nos ganen!

Ganar? Quién?

Eh, no nada, me equivoque jajaja

Airen estar un poco raro también.

Tenemos que apurarnos o se nos hará tarde.

...

Ufff menos mal que llegamos antes, esta muy claro que ellos vendrán para acá, a ella siempre le ha gustado este parque, sólo espero que Shampoo no se de cuenta.

Pero que pasar a Airen, hace mucho rato que esta como nervioso, será que esta tramando algo? Pero será mejor darme prisa y poner mi plan en marcha- sacando un frasco de su manga- creo que esto me servirá, si el lo llega a oler, podre tener control de él para siempre.

...

Sora vamos al parque, que queda por acá cerca, te parece?

Claro, esta bien así aprovechamos para seguir conversando.

Pues si jajajaja

...

Ahí viene Akane con ese tipo, escucharé todo y después me iré como si nada hubiese pasado.- pensaba Ranma

Creo que lo destapare, él está distraído asi que es mi oportunidad para hacerle oler, pero a donde el esta viendo! Pero si la que viene es Akane- Ranma! Conque para eso me trajiste no?!

Calla Shampoo no hagas bulla

Que no grité si me has usado sólo para seguirla a ella

Esa no es la voz de Shampoo? Con quien esta discutiendo?

Quienes serás esos que gritan, no Akane?

Creo que yo los conozco

De verdad?

Si, Ranma! Que haces aquí

Yo nada estaba en una cita con Shampoo

Oh conque en una cita y entonces que hacen detrás de este árbol!

Eh pues nada!

Esta es mi oportunidad!- abriendo el frasco - toma!- lanzado el frasco, pero con lo que no contó fue que el objeto chocó con la cabeza de Ranma y calló en la cara de la pobre Akane.

Puag! Pero que es ese olor, huele horrible

Oh no! Shampoo equivocarse terriblemente, eso ser para Ranma!

Que cosa te dije que saldríamos pero sin nada de pociones ni nada! Que es lo que le hiciste a Akane!

Nada, pero ahora, Akane, deseo que te olvides de Ranma!

Que! Shampoo no seas ridícula...- desmayandose-...

Que le hiciste- quitaron en unísono Ranma y Sora

Algo que debí de hacer hace mucho tiempo, para que tú, Ranma seas sólo mío, al principio pensé en hacérselo a ti, pero aprovechando que ella estaba acá y mi pequeño error lo aproveché!

Esto Shampoo, nunca, pero nunca te lo voy a perdonar, así que desaparece de mi vida y mi vista!

Oye ella esta despertando, hey Akane reacciona

Pues no me importa si no eres mío no serás de ella.

Hummm... donde estoy? Kasumi

Ufff pensé que había olvidado

Sora? Eres tú verdad? Que pasó salimos de la heladería y...

Te acuerdas de él?-señalando a Ranma

Quién es? Es tu amigo? - porqué al verle siento un gran dolor en mi corazón, sus ojos azules me duelen.

No te acuerdas de mi Akane?

Y tú como sabes mi nombre si yo no te conozco.

Si Shampoo lo había echo nuevamente, había lastimado a la persona más importante de mi vida, y de la forma más vil o es lo mejor? Total yo sólo la hago sufrir...

Continuará...


	5. Error o no?

Yo tan sólo la hago sufrir, porqué debería estar triste, al contrario debería estar feliz ya que ella así no sufrirá más, pero soy egoísta y sólo pienso en mi y por eso quiero que ella recupere la memoria, tal vez ahora se que ella es la mujer a la que necesito, tal vez en este pequeño momento, me doy cuenta que ella es el sostén de mi vida, sólo si no la lastimara tanto...

. Me Sora, vámonos, Llévame a mi casa, este chico me pone nerviosa- porqué me pondrá nerviosa si no lo conozco o si?- si? Vamos

. Esta bien vámonos.

. Hey tú a donde te llevas a mi prometida!- lo dije con celo de que ella se valla con otro que no sea yo

. Tú no tienes que acompañarme, no te conozco así que déjame en paz.

. No Akane, voy contigo y tu Shampoo, olvídate que existo

. Pero Ranma..

. Nada yo no te lo perdonaré!

. Entonces no sabrás cómo revertir el hechizo que le puse.

. Eres una desgraciada! Lo hiciste una vez y ahora de nuevo, crees que algún día te querré?

. Adiós Ranma, hasta nunca!- dándose media vuelta y perdiéndose entre las sombras.

. Ahora si Akane, vamos a casa ya averiguaré cómo regresaste la memoria.

. Perdón , pero yo no me iré contigo, no te conozco de nada así que apartate.

. No!- la levante en mi brazos- ya se que eres artista marcial así que se que me golpearas, pero no me importa- no le volveré a decir horda porque de verdad pesa menos que la vez pasada.

. Bajame- golpeandolo en el pecho- no tengo porque hacerte caso y como sabes que soy una artista.

. No te bajaré y lo se porque soy tu PROMETIDO! Así que olvídate de que te baje.

. Yo comprometida? Contigo?! Esto no puede ser y bajame.

. Te dije que no! Y es no! Sora acompañamos así ella se sentirá más segura- que fastidió tener a ese mequetrefe, pero si no lo llevo seguro y ella se pondrá peor.

Pero que le pasa a este chico, como se le ocurre llevarme cargada a casa, pero él no sé siento que no lo conozco, pero una parte de mi me dice que sí, que puedo confiar ciegamente en él, será que es cierto y estamos comprometidos? Y esa chica de cabello púrpura, quién habrá sido? Ojalá y no sean novios, pero que estoy pensando, si yo no lo conozco, pero porque me da cólera?... ( celosa hasta sin recordarlo)

...

. Shampoo estar molesta! Airen no caer y preferir a chica Tendo, pero sobre mi cadáver ella volverá a recordarlo!

. Que dices Shampoo? Que has echo ahora con la niña Tendo, sabes que si le haces algo futuro yerno no querer nada, ya sabes lo que pasó en Jusenkio.

. Lo sé abuela, pero ya lo hice, borré la memoria de ella y ahora no se acuerda de Ranma

. Pero que dices! No me digas que usaste ese frasco.

. Si, ese frasco usé.

. Insensata! Sabes lo que eso acarreará! Ella podría...

. Lo sé por eso lo hice.

. Shampoo... No te reconozco...

...

. Ya llegamos, ves no te hice nada.

. Gracias Sora por acompañarme.

. Pero que dices si el que te trajo soy yo!- inflando los cachetes

. Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras!

. Malagradecida, todavía que me preocupo por ti!

. Será mejor que entres a tu casa Akane, cuidate, todo lo que pasó hoy fue muy raro así que mejor descansa.

. Esta bien Sora, gracias.

Porque a él si le sonríe y a mi nada, un momento! Desde cuando a mi me importa que me sonría, bah! A quien engaño, si me importa y mucho. Pero que aré.

. Pero a donde crees que vas sin mi!

. Voy a entrar a MI casa que no ves y tú vete a la tuya.

. Para que sepas que yo también vivo aquí.

. Qué! Acaso tú y yo somo algo más que prometidos... es decir tú y yo eh.. tú...- más roja que un tomate.

.No no, comprendiendo a donde se iba su imaginación- tú y yo sólo estamos comprometidos y vivimos en la misma casa pero en cuartos separadas.- que tierna se ve toda nerviosa.

. Ufff que buen susto me di.

. Tanto te desagrado!- esto sí que dolió,no pensé que le desagradaria tanto.

. No, no es eso sí no que, no recuerdo y es un poco fuerte tener que pensar y tratar de recordar lo que me dices.

. Esta bien... Pero antes, Akane, necesitamos ir con el Dr. Tofu, para que te revise

. Oh! También lo conoces, bueno esta bien vamos con él- no tengo porque ir, pero realmente perdí la memoria? Hay tanto que quiero saber de este chico, si sólo lo recordara tal vez nos llevaríamos mejor. ( que equivocada estaba)

Continuará...


	6. Imperdonable

. Nabiki, sabes si Akane ya regresó?

. No la he visto durante toda la tarde.

. A Ranma?

. Seguro que se fue detrás de ella. Con lo sobre protector que es.

. Entonces no me preocupo.

...

. Hola chicos que les trae por acá.

. Buenas tardes doctor Tofu- toda tímida.

Porqué está tímida, no me digas que ella aún siente algo por el doctor- buenas tardes doctor- más frío y celoso.

. Que pasó tiene un problema.

. Bueno doctor Tofu la verdad es que no recuerdo conocer a este chico y el me dice que si me conoce.

. No me digas Ranma que otra vez le borraron la memoria (si nuevamente)

. Así es doctor y todo por... bah no importa.

. Esta bien, ahora revisare a la pequeña Akane.

. Jejeje gracias.

. Bueno tu cabeza no tiene nada, no te tocaron así que no hay marcas, qué pasó Ranma?

. Fue ella otra vez, fue Shampoo nuevamente... ella me iba a hechizar a mi, pero no contó que le caería a Akane.

. Pero que era un polvo- con la mirada sería.

. Que pasa doctor es malo- pregunto la pequeña Akane.

. Si era un polvo y ella lo respiró.

. No puede ser, Ranma eso es...

...

. Te das cuenta de las consecuencias, a la niña Tendo le sucede algo Ranma te matará!

. Pero ella morirá primero.

. Shampoo deja de decir tonterías! Eso está prohibido es nuestras leyes, no te das cuenta que el nunca será tuyo.

. Lo sé, pero si no es mío no será de esa, ella pagará todo los desplantes que él me hizo, Ranma se enterará de todo!

. Shampoo, estas mal, muy mal, no sabes lo que esto puede repercutir.

...

. Puedo hablar a solas contigo Ranma?

. Esta bien- mirando hacia Akane- ahora vuelvo Akane.

. Aquí los espero.

. Que es lo que sucede doctor que tiene Akane.

. Ranma tengo malas noticias, yo no te puedo ayudar con esto, lo siento.

. Pero doctor usted es nuestra única salvación, pero es grave lo que tiene.

. No te imaginas cuanto... ella Ranma, ella podría morir, lo que hizo Shampoo es una maldición.

. Que!? Eso no puede ser ella no puede morir, ella no!- al borde de las lágrimas.

. Calmate Ranma o si no ella se dará cuenta, tienes que ser fuerte.

. Pero no tiene cura, tal vez revertiendo la maldición.

. No lo se Ranma, buscaré información. No le digas a su familia será doloroso.

. Pero ella no me recuerda se darán cuenta.

. Yo hablaré con ella. Recuerda también que ella tendrá pesadillas, eso es un efecto secundario de la maldición.

. Yo la cuidaré no se preocupe- entrando nuevamente ala consultorio.

. Porqué tanto misterio, doctor?

. No pasa nada Akane, te puedo pedir un favor.

. Si dígame- sonrojada.

. Puedes fingir cuando llegas a tu casa que conoces a Ranma de toda la vida.

. Pero doctor porqué?

. Para no preocupar a tu familia mientras yo puede preparar la medicina que darte.

. Esta bien doctor

. Ranma te contará todo, para que sepas todo sobre ustedes.

. Hasta luego doctor, vengo mañana está bien?

. Te estaré esperando, adiós.

...

. Oye Ranma, de que hablaste con el doctor?

. Estábamos hablando de tu medicina.

. Conque tiene solución, bueno cuéntame como era yo contigo..

. Bueno nosotros, bueno tú, eras muy fuerte no no quiero decir no más que yo pero sí, fuerte, nuestra manera de hablar era peleando siempre, yo te molestaba, tú te molestaba sacabas tu mazo y me mandabas a volar.- recordaba con nostálgia

. Pensé que éramos una pareja normal.

. Lo que se dice normal no, nunca lo fue, ya que nuestros padres fueron los que planearon nuestro matrimonio, nunca con nuestro consentimiento.

. Entiendo, ósea que nos obligaron y nosotros no lo deseamos, no nos queremos.

. Bueno yo a decir verdad yo...- soy un cobarde pero se lo dice cuando ella este curada.- para mi si eres importante, quiero decir eres alguien en quien puedo confiar.

. Gracias Ranma, otra cosa más que debo saber.

. Bueno creo que te molestará, peropero es necesario que lo sepas... esa chica que viste en el parque es una de mis autoproclamadas prometidas, espera espera!- viendo como el aura de Akane aumentaba- no es que yo quisiera, lopero que sucede es que mi padre siempre me pone de premio o como objeto de empeño y gracias a eso siempre terminó en problemas yo.

. Entiendo, como se llamaba esa chica, Shampoo?

. Si, pero nunca más la volveré a ver, para mi ella no existe.

. Es por lo que sucedió.

. Si y por muchas cosas más; la otra se llama Ukyo ella es mi amiga de mi infancia pero nada más y la otra es Kodashi, bueno ella... Esta un poco loca así que no la consideres mi prometida.

. Valla! Si que tienes de quien escoger, jajajaja

. Jajajaj venga ya no te hagas la graciosa... otra cosa más.

. Más?

. Jeje sí, bueno antes de todo esto, pues nosotros tuvimos una pelea y pues cancelamos nuestro compromiso... Pero yo no estoy de acuerdo- entrando a la casa más rojo que un tomate.

.Que cosa! Oye Ranma respondeme que quisiste decir!

. No te lo diré tonta!- enseñándole la lengua subiendo las escaleras.

. Akane, Ranma! Por fin llegaron, oh no me escucharon... Que bueno que estén tan animados jajaja, sabía que podrían estar peleados- y así Kasumi regreso a servir la comida...

Continuará...


	7. Futuro

. Pero que se cree ese tonto de Ranma, oh! Porqué me refiero así de él, a decir verdad si es un tonto, mira que dejarme con la duda! Ahh pero que me habrá querido decir... será que él y yo hemos tenido más que un nombre de sólo prometidos, tal vez yo sentía algo por él...

. Akane! Ranma! Bajen a cenar!- se escuchaba a lo lejos que llamaba la mayor de los Tendo.

. Ya voy Kasumi- saliendo de la habitación- oh, Ranma, jejeje - más rojos que un tomate- será mejor que vallamos a cenar.

. Si tienes razón.

...

. Ufff que rico esta todo Kasumi.

. Gracias hermana, y que tal te fue en tu cita con aquel chico apuesto que vino en la tarde.

. Con Sora? Pues bien- viendo hacia Ranma- aunque un poco rara...

. Esa tonta... mira que sonrojarse de sólo acordarse de ese mequetrefe...- buen chico no, Akane?

. Pues sí es un buen chico.

. Me cuñadito me parece o estas celoso?

. Yo?! Que va, porque debería está celoso.

. Ah es cierto, tú y mi hermana rompieron el compromiso

. Nabiki! No puedes ser más indiscreta!

. Ya, bueno, uno ya no puede hacer un comentario que todo lo toman a mal...

. Entonces era cierto que él y yo ya no somos prometidos... Pero, porqué me duele, se supone que yo no lo conozco, bueno no me acuerdo de él, pero duele...- Ne, Akane en que piensas.

. En nada Ranma, en nada, bueno ya termine de comer, será mejor que valla a darme una ducha.

. Esta bien Akane, hasta mañana.

. Hasta mañana Kasumi.

...

. Que día tuve, mañana tengo que ir donde Shampoo, para saber como revertir esta maldición,.. maldita sea! Akane podría morir si no hago algo! Y eso es algo que no puedo permitir, si ella se va yo... yo también me voy con ella...

...

. Que raro día, pero es cierto, tengo algunas lagunas mentales y me está comenzando a doler la cabeza de tanto tratar de pensar en lo que era antes mi vida, pero... me siento tan confundida... será mejor que me duerma, total mañana tendré mi medicina.

...

. Pero que rayos estoy haciendo, el doctor Tofu me dijo que si ella duerme tendrá pesadillas, tengo que ir y cuidarla- y así el pequeño Saotome durmió o medio durmió arriba, en el techo de su prometida...

...

. Ufff pero que bien dormí- decía retirándose cada una de sus extremidades- será mejor ir a correr.

...

. Buenos días cuiñadito, se ve que no dormiste en toda la noche.

. Cállate, Nabiki, estoy muy cansado como para escuchar tus chistes.

. Pero que histérico te levantaste hoy, Ranma!

. Sólo déjame en paz, por cierto donde esta Akane.

. Preocupado?

. Nabiki deja de molestar al pobre de Ranma- entrando al comedor- Hola Ranma, Akane salió temprano a correr, ya debe estar por llegar

. Hola, buenos días, ya llegué!

. Ves ahí está, ne, Akane vas a bañarte y luego desayunas o prefieres comer ahora.

. Mmmm- entrando al comedor- creo que me bañaré- Ranma esta aquí, pensé que había sido un sueño, pero no- y bajo a desayunar.

. Esta bien.

...

. Akane me miraba raro como si me estuviera conociendo de nuevo. Será mejor ir ahora mismo a ver a Shampo... ella me las pagará

...

. Shampoo! Donde estas! Sal ahora mismo.

. Buenos días futuro yerno, ya sabía que vendrías después de la tontería que hizo mi nieta.

. Donde esta esa mujer, necesito saber como revertir la maldición.

. Con que ya lo sabes, eh?

. Si ya lo sé y también sé, que si no hago algo ella, ella podría... morir- sintiendo como su corazón dejaba de palpitar, sólo la idea de perder lo que más ama le destrozada el alma.

. Te pido perdón yerno.

. No me llame así, esa mujer y yo no, quiero decir, nunca, pero nunca me casaré con ella. Ya bastante daño nos hizo como para yo sentir un tipo de aprecio por ella.

En el fondo del restaurante, en una habitación que servía para guardar los productos, se hallaba una chiquilla de cabello púrpura, que aunque no lo admitiera, le dolía pero no en el corazón si no en el orgullo...- porqué Ranma, porqué ella y no yo, si yo soy mejor, más bonita, se cocinar, mejor cuerpo, yo ser mejor en todo.

. Quiero saber donde esta ella!

. No lo sé, desde hoy en la mañana no la eh visto.

. Mientes! La estas encubriendo, porque ella es tu nieta.

. No Ranma de verdad no lo sé- diciéndole la verdad- esta vez que no te miento, ayer yo también me sentí muy decepcionada de ella, pero sabes Ranma, es necesario que sepas esto.

. Espero que sea cierto, dígame.

. Lo que mi nieta hizo no tiene perdón, porque Akane ella podría morir...

. Eso ya lo sé, no es necesario que me lo repita.

. Déjame terminar! Lo que quiero decir es que esa maldición es irreparable, hagas lo que hagas, ella morirá, Ranma, ella morirá!

. No ! Ella no puede morir ella no!- sintiendo que todo su mundo se iba abajo.

En ese momento, sólo sentí un gran dolor en mi, como si algo me consumiera por dentro, todo el dolor que sentía, la tristeza se comenzó a representarse en grandes lágrimas, que caían sin compasión por mis ojos ya cansados. Pensar, que ella podría morir, cuando se supone que soy yo el que la debe proteger, ya pasó en Jusenkyo, ella casi muere por mi culpa, por culpa de mis descuidos, no se puede repetir, no, no puede ser, Akane por favor no...

. Es broma verdad, yo aré lo que sea, sólo por salvarla, sólo por ver su sonrisa...

. Oh! Ranma, de verdad perdoname, de verdad lo siento... y esta vez te lo digo en mi nombre, porque yo tuve la culpa de haberla inculcado de esa forma, ser o sabes, aunque se que no hay una cura, trataré de buscar una, donde sea, la buscaré,te ayudaré Ranma, porque sé que la amas.- te tuvo que pasar por segunda vez para que te des cuenta al fin.

. Esta bien vieja, pero si algo le pasa a Akane, le juro que matare a Shampoo, o me dejaré de llamar Ranma Saotome!

. Si no lo haces tú, las leyes Amazonas también tomarán represalias contra ella.

. Por Akane, yo, yo haría lo que fuera... No importa que me tenga que ir hasta China nadando.

...

. Dónde estará Ranma? Aún tengo algunas preguntas sobre nosotros, mm nosotros jejejeje que raro suena y que tonta me siento...

. Continuará...

Hola! Aquí les escribe la loca de este fic jajaja, perdón, la verdad es que estoy disfrutando mucho escribirlo, no soy una experta no, nada, pero simple y llanamente me encanta leer, dibujar y si dibujo es uno de mis pasatiempos y si se preguntan si me gusta cantar, pues eso se los dejo para los que saben jajaja yo canto peor que un sapo ( con el respeto que los sapos se merecen) y también me gusta escribir, pero enn fin... sólo me atreví a escribir para agradecer a todos lo que me leen y siguen esta historia, también aprovecho para desearles unas lindas fiestas, en la Unión familiar o en el grupo que ustedes se sientan y son queridos. Feliz Navidad!


	8. Luz en la tormenta

. Que tonta me siento pensando así de Ranma y yo. Pero en donde se habrá metido.

. Hablando sola hermanita? ¿ A quien buscas? ¿ A Ranma?

. Ah, yo? Por que habría de buscarle, jejeje.

. Ay hermana eres tan fácil de leer.

. Bueno, bueno ya déjame de molestar, antes quiero preguntarte algo- Ojalá y no se de cuenta que no recuerdo a Ranma y necesito respuestas.- según tu punto de vista, que clase de relación tenemos Ranma y yo?

. Tipo de relación, creo que eso debes saberlo tu, eres tú la que esta o estaba comprometida con él, así que tú debes de saber sobre tus sentimientos, pero ahora si me preguntas desde mi punto de vista, pues creo que son tal para cuál, por más que siempre se pelean, siempre terminan juntos, en conclusión, se nota que se quieren.- terminó de hablar sin aire.

. Oh ya veo, que raros somos no?

. Jajaja si me hablas de rareza, pues para eso esta Ranma que se transforma en mujer, el tío Genma que se transforma en panda bah. Eso ya lo sabes pero lo más raro aquí es nuestra familia jajaja yo soy la única cuerda- caminando hacia su habitación- bueno sin más que decir me voy a mi habitación a hacer unas cuentas.

. Bueno... Gracias- que Ranma se transforma en que! Acaso es travesti! A que hora llegas tienes mucho que aclarar!

. Hola ya llegue.

. Que bueno que llegaste Ranma, creo que Akane te está buscando.

. Así es Ranma, ven conmigo, tengo algo que decirte.

. Akane? Bueno esta bien vamos- más nervioso que nunca, no por el hecho de que Akane le llamara para hablar si no, porque ella le estaba agarrando la mano, al pobre le iba a dar un colapso.- de que quieres hablar Akane?

. Ven siéntate y escuchame bien.

. Dime...- la magia se acabó cuando ella le soltó la mano

. Como es eso de que te transformas en mujer! Eres travesti o qué

. Como?! Yo soy todo un hombre! No me faltes el respeto marimacho!

. Que dijiste! A mi nadie me llama marimacho, travesti!- sacando su mazo golpeando en la cabeza a Ranma.- oh cielos, que hice perdón Ranma- el pobre estaba con los ojos en espiral- eso te pasa por decirme marimacho.

. No era que no recordabas...

. De verdad no me acuerdo... y si siempre me golpeas con tu mazo, y también me transformo en mujer, no porque quiera si no porque tengo una maldición.

. Maldición? Cómo

. Pues fui con mi papá a unos estanques en China y ahí caí a una poza encantada de la chica ahogada y desde ese momento me transformo.

. Ajá si, y eso es fácil de creer.

. Quieres verlo?- tomando la mano de la chica- vamos al baño.

. Qué! Eres un pervertido!

. No me llames así, quieres ver o no la transformación

. Pues si

. Entonces vamos!

En el baño la pequeña de los Tendo vio la gran transformación de Ranma, ahora era un poco, sólo un poco creíble lo que le había dicho.

. Ya veo el agua fría y agua caliente, interesante.

. Yo diría desgracia.

. Jajaja bueno si un poco, más para un hombre no? Es cierto Ranma no irías hoy con el doctor Tofu para que te de mi medicina?

. Si ya fui y me dijo que un no la tiene.

. Me debiste de avisar así hubiéramos ido los dos.

. No, no te preocupes, ya fui.- rayos se me acaba el tiempo tengo que buscar las cura.

. Ranma! Te llaman por teléfono!

. Ya voy y gracias Kasumi. Aló?

. Yerno ven para el restaurante.

. Voy para allá.- colgando.- ahora vuelvo.

. A donde vas, voy contigo Ranma.

. No es necesario, vuelvo rápido.

...

Será que la vieja encontró la manera de salvar a Akane?... Si es así podré curarla, aunque me cueste la vida.- ya estoy aquí.

. Si que eres rápido eh? Hablé con Shampoo

. Donde esta esa!- sintiendo como mi rabia se incrementaba para acabar con la dueña de mi desgracia.- dígame donde esta, me tiene que pagar esto.

. Ella esta encerrada, en la parte trasera del restaurante, pero primero tengo que decirte la solución para esta maldición.

. Después acabaré con ella

. No te preocupes, Mouse ya fue a China a mandar mi documento donde cuento lo acontecido, las leyes de ahí se harán cargo de lo que hizo, pero antes tienes que saber la solución.

. Dígame

. Lo que tienes que hacer es buscar en el fondo de tu corazón y en el de ella sus verdaderos sentimientos, así ella podrá recordar y romperá la maldición, tal vez ella si quería olvidarte Ranma...

. ¿¡ Cómo!? Ella olvidarme

. Si, porque esa maldición sólo hace efecto y es que en algún momento ella lo deseó. Ustedes tuvieron una pelea antes de esto?

Si le cuento que el compromiso se anuló seguro y me casa con su nieta- si, una pero "pequeña".

. Ya veo, entonces puede ser que a raíz de eso ella quiso olvidarte, así que tú tienes la solución, depende de ti que ella recuerde, así que muchacho-dándole una palmada en el hombro- tratala bien.

Porqué , Akane, porque te quisiste olvidar de mi, acaso fue por lo de la boda- Bueno... yo... eso aré. Ahora que pasará con Shampoo, no era que la maldición era irreparable.

. Si lo era pero hay un pequeño fallo en la composición de la maldición, por eso tiene remedio, y en el caso de Shampo, ella al tratar de matar a alguien será juzgada, creo que las leyes Amazonas no la dejarán en paz.

. Entiendo- no quería expresarlo pero estaba más que feliz, Akane se iba a curar y Shampo tendría su merecido aunque a el le hubiera encantado hacérselo pagar.- gracias vieja, pero como voy a ser amable con Akane?

. Muchacho, porqué no le dices tus verdaderos sentimientos, eso sería muy efectivo.

. Yo... sentimientos... yo ah que difícil.

. No tanto cuando son verdaderos.

. Jejejeje

...

. Ya se demoró, ¿ Qué estará a haciendo?- pero que boba me veo, el es libre de hacer lo que quiera, pero porque me siento triste de que el se valla.- será mejor, ay! Me e mareado, que raro, yo... recuerdo...

Recuerdo de Akane...

. Te ves linda cuando sonríes.

. Boba! Marimacho!-viendo a un chico de ojos azules enseñando la lengua.

. Si fueras más femenina, serías mejor.

. Ni quien se quiera casar contigo!

. Pechos planos!

. Brazos de gorila!

. No cocines o nos matarás a todos!

Pero que fue éso... yo acabo de recordar, a Ranma? Esas frases me las decía él... pero entonces, el y yo sólo peleábamos- desmayandose en el acto.

. Ne Akane, puedo pasar- en la puerta estaba Kasumi- Akane, voy a pasar. Pero que te pasa Akane! Dios mío, papá, Nabiki! Akane esta, Akane esta sangrando!

La dulce y tranquila Kasumi entró en estado de desesperación, al ver a su pequeña hermana en ese estado le hizo recordar cuando su madre falleció, eso era un mal presentimiento...

. Continuará...


	9. Síntomas de recuerdos

Qué es ese escándalo que viene de la casa, suena como las sirenas de la ambulancia, ambulancia! Akane oh por Dios que no te haya pasado nada!- corriendo como poseído hacia el dojo.- que pasó aquí Nabiki.

. Kasumi encontró inconciente a Akane en su habitación y ella sangraba Ranma, Akane estaba sangrando- la pobre chica estaba en shock y ni que decir de la hermana mayor no soltaba la mano de su exprometida y para que contar como estaba Soun, el ya se estaba ahogando en un mar de lágrimas.

. Akane sangrando? Doctor Tofu que pasó?- por primera vez el doctor estaba con los pies en la tierra.

. Ranma, es la maldición, esta comenzando a ser su aparición.

. ¡Qué! Pero ella estaba bien cuando me fui

. Tal vez ella trató de recordar, no te preocupes Ranma, es sólo un sangrado, pero parará rápido- hablando en su oído- encontraste la cura.

. Si la encontré doctor, por eso venía tranquilo- viendo el rostro de su exprometida, ella estaba dormida, aún con manchas de sangre en la cara, pero estaba bien, más ahora que el sabía como curarla- la abuela de Shampo me dijo cual es.

. Ya veo después de todo no es tan mala.

. Si- cargando a Akane- me voy, la voy a costar en su cama, no creo que el suelo sea bueno para ella.

Tan sobreprotector con ella- no se preocupen, ella ya está bien.

. Pero doctor Tofu ella estaba sangrando

. Lo se Kasumi, creo que tuvo una impresión fuerte y se desmayó lo que también ocasionó el sangrado.

. Ya veo, pensé que tenia lo mismo que nuestra madre.

. No se preocupen no es nada de eso.

. Bueno entonces, quedese a cenar.

. Eh bueno... - convirtiéndose en el doctor loco por Kasumi- si tu quieres - viendo al jarrón con flores.

. Ay doctor usted siempre con sus ocurrencias.

...

. Akane, que susto me diste, pensé que te había pasado algo o te habían atacado.

. Ummm Ranma...

. Akane? Estas despierta.

. Acabo de despertar

. Ya te sientes bien

. Si pero me duele un poco la cabeza, sabes recordé algo pero no sé si es verdad.

. Que recordaste, aquí en casa nos diste un gran susto.

. Perdón, recordé que tu me decías, marimacho, pecho plano y muchos insultos mas- cada insulto se iba clavando en el corazón de Ranma que sabía perfectamente el daño que ocasionaba en su prometida- nosotros sólo peleábamos no? Acaso no hacíamos otra cosa. Después de recordar eso me desmayé.

. Oh ya veo, recordaste eso, lo siento- sintiéndose como una asquerosa alimaña- y porque no recuerdas cuando te dije que eras linda cuando sonríes, o que eres hermosa, o..- tapándose la boca, cayendo en cuenta lo que había dicho.- perdón

. Porqué te disculpas, acaso no piensas eso de mí? Gracias Ranma- con ojitos tiernos.

. De verdad que eres linda...

. Jejeje tu también y más ahora que estas todo rojo, sabes ya no me preocupa tanto recordar, por mi estoy bien.

. No! Eso no lo digas ni en broma!- agarrándole de los hombros- tu tienes que recordar todo, absolutamente todo lo que hemos pasado juntos.

. Pero yo me siento bien...

. Perdóname por ser egoísta, pero quiero que me recuerdes, quiero ver a la antigua Akane, de la que yo me...

. ¡Chicos bajen a cenar! Ups creo que interrumpi algo jejeje

. Nabiki, no pudiste llegar un minuto más tarde...

. Lo siento excuñado jejejeje

. Bueno ahora vamos- total ya se murió el ambiente

Que me quiso decir y porque ni corazón se aceleró, será que estoy enamorada de él...

Estuve tan cerca de decirle mis sentimientos hacia ella pero tuvo que apacrecer Nabiki a malograr todo- mirándola con odio.

. Ya ya Ranma ya tendrás una nueva oportunidad.

. Cállate!

Y así transcurrió la cena, con dos chicos sonrojados, un doctor que agradecía al televisor por la cena y bueno el resto ya saben son una bola de locos, Soun aún hipaba por haber llorado mucho... y llegó la hora de ir a dormir.

Será que Ranma me quiso decir que me quería, a caso el siente eso por mi, creo que mañana será un bonito dia- viendo las estrellas en el cielo- si sin duda será un bonito día- durmiendose.

Sueño de Akane.

« Akane, por favor despierta tengo algo que decirte, por favor, no me dijera, yo.. yo te amo, Akane, te amo»

« acepte casarme porque tú me amas Ranma/ yo nunca dije eso/ conque no te quieres acabar conmigo, bien pues tengo el agua del hombre ahogado/ haberme dicho eso antes/ así que refieres eso antes que yo/ pues si/ te arrepentirás Ranma Saotome»

Un nuevo día amanecía en Nerima, el pronóstico del clima anunciaba que iba a ser un día muy soleado. Tal vez era perfecto para una cita...

Pero que sueños tuve o fueron recuerdos, pero porque tengo lágrimas en mi rostro- tocándose las mejillas- será que eran mis recuerdos, ósea Ranma no se quiso casar conmigo, el prefirió esa agua antes que a mí, pero porque estoy llorando... Ranma eres un tonto...

Ya se habrá levantado Akane, creo que es un buen día para salir a dar una vuelta...

. Buenos días Ranma, que milagro que estas despierto temprano.

. Bueno, yo jeje tengo hambre.

. Jaja no es novedad, que tal sí vas y despiertas a Akane.

. Aún duerme

. Parece que si, después de lo que pasó ayer ... debe de estar cansada.

. Tienes razón, le voy a pasar la voz para desayunar.

...

. Ne, Akane, puedo pasar.

Oh rayos es Ranma y yo estoy llorando, que hago, que hago, me hago la dormida mejor.

. Akane voy a entrar- abriendo la puerta y viendo a su prometida aún acostada dándole la espalda- aún estás dormida... sabes Akane, aunque estés dormida, quiero decirte esto..

Que me va a decir...

. Se que fui un tonto al no casarme contigo, ese día te veías muy bonita, pero como siempre yo cobarde negué todo, tuvo que para esto por segunda vez para darme cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos, y siempre es mi culpa, siempre te intentan separar de mi lado, pero sabes niña boba, por más que lo intenten no podrán, porque yo te quiero, Akane, ojalá y estés despierta para que escuches lo que dije, pero seguro que si estuvieras despierta yo habría dicho una estupidez..- cerrando sus puños con fuerza-. casi mueres Akane, y todo por mi culpa, te prometo que nunca más pasará, te lo prometo.

Dios el acaba de declararse, oh Ranma! Siento en mi pecho una calidez, siento que todos mis recuerdos vuelven a mi memoria, será que esa es mi medicina, al diablo la medicina, tengo que decirle a Ranma lo que siento- volteando para ver a Ranma- Hola Ranma buenos dias.

. A.. Akane, tú estabas despierta?!- entrando en crisis.

Ese bobo y se pone nervioso, pero a que no es tierno jajaja- si estaba despierta y escuché todo- jugando con sus dedos como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo- Ranma yo lo siento...

Continuará...

Hola chicos, espero y les esté gustado la historia jejeje, ya está casi en su recta final; a decir verdad este es el fic más pequeño que estoy escribiendo ya que anterirormente había escrito unos más largos pero de Inuyasha, pero les confieso que este me gusta más.

Respecto la la historia, como sabrán a Akane le borraron la memoria una vez, con esta dos, y también como saben las leyes Amazonas son estrictas, pero bueno.

Para finalizar, les quiero desear un bonito y próspero año nuevo! Que lo disfruten mucho y gracias por el apoyo que me dan dejándome comentarios! Los quiero.

Hana note.


	10. Confección

El se había confesado y ella le había dicho, lo siento? Acaso había escuchado mal, todo su amor, para que no sea correspondido.

El rostro del joven era todo un poema, entre confusión, dolor, congoja, enojo, todo, absolutamente todo lo que sentía no sabía como expresarlo, ella le estaba rechazando y no necesariamente le dolía en el orgullo, le dolía ahí, en el corazón.

Ella se dio cuenta, que estaba pensando mal, su rostro lo decía todo, sus ojos color cielo se estaban oscureciendo por sus sentimientos, así que decidió decir lo que sentía antes que todo se complique.

. Entiendo Akane, disculpa por confundir las cosas- apretando los pulos- ahora entiendo nunca me quisiste y yo aquí amandote.

. Ranma, no...- rayos Ranma no te vallas!- no te vallas bobo!

. Y todavía me insultas!- perdiendo la paciencia.

. Entonces, cállate y escuchame! Acabo de recordar, todo absolutamente todo, desde el día en que te conocí hasta hoy, los momentos en los que nos peleamos y todo.

. Lo siento, por todos esos momentos que te hice sentir mal, pero hacia eso para protegerte y protegerme, no quería que nadie te lastimara.

. Entiendo Ranma, pero lo que más me lastimó fue que no te cáscaras conmigo, por eso te odié y también te amaba.- lo había dicho, pero amaba, ósea ahora ya no

. Entonces me amabas y ahora ya no, entiendo Akane, te dejaré tranquila y así podrás casarte con quien quieras, al fin y al cabo sólo quiero tu felicidad.

. Ranma, eres idiota o qué! Te amaba, te amo y te amaré, por más que me lastime, por más que todos me digan que no soy las indicada, te amo.

. Akane yo..., gracias.

. Te dije lo siento, porque me estaba disculpando por las molestias que te ocasione mientras no recordaba, sólo era eso, pero tú te me adelantaste.

No supo en que momento se atrevió en acercarse a ella y abrazarla, abrazarla como sólo en sus sueños el la imaginaba, pero ahora era real, porque sentía su aroma, su perfume de rosas, sentía su calor - Akane, perdóname por todo el daño que te hice, te prometo que nunca más te dañare, viviré sólo para cuidarte y protegerte, te amo demasiado y aunque estuve casi por perderte, te amo. Por eso te pido que me perdones.

. Me dañaste mucho, pero, quiero que empecemos de nuevo, sin ataduras, que seamos nosotros, sin que nuestros padres se entrometan aunque eso es algo casi imposible, sólo quiero que seamos tu y yo, quiero que seas sólo mío.

. Y así será Akane, aveces soy un bruto con las palabras, pero tú sabes como somos, los dos, y si estoy dispuesto a comenzar de nuevo, así que quiero hacerte una pregunta, ¿ Quieres ser mi novia?

Lo había esperado, soñado y ahí estaba el que le pedía ser su novia, ese joven que era una bestia para las palabras, estaba siendo tierno con ella, la había elegido a ella sobre sus otras prometidas, a ella la amaba.

. Ranma, yo... por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia.

. Sabía que no podías resistirte al encanto Saotome.

. Nunca dejarás de ser un idiota ególatra.

. Y tu nunca dejarás de ser una marimacho, mi marimacho.

. Tonto, pero bien que también caiste en mi encanto- sonriendole.

. Desde el primer día en que vi esa sonrisa- no sabía como pero las palabras cada vez le constaba menos pronunciarlas.

. Después de todo no eres tan malo con las palabras

. Yo. Jejeje - y antes que el dijera una estupidez ella se abalanzó hacia él y lo besó, sólo fue un pequeño roce de labios, pero para los dos fue como si los fuegos artificiales hubiesen comenzado a encenderse y más aún con sus rostros sonrojado.

El joven no sabía como reaccionar, por más que no era su primer beso ya que los otros habían sido robado, este era su primer beso con la persona amada y para el eso contaba más que todo, al fin estaba probando ese dulce manjar que había sido pecado de sólo pensar en esos labios. Pero ahora estaban entre los suyos, acoplandose, como si ellos dos hubiesen nacido sólo para estar juntos.

Ese roce de labios le había parecido lo más maravilloso, pero como todo tiene un comienzo, también todo se acaba y se separaron.

No sabían como mirarse, se sentías apenados, pero felices de haber dado en siguiente paso en su relación.

. Ehh bueno no se quefa decir.

. No digas nada, Ranma. Mejor bésame.

El cabía en el asombro, ella se estaba pidiendo que la besara, y como sus deseos son órdenes, no lo dudo y volvió a probar esos dulces labios, pero estaba vez con más amor, más pasión y así estuvieron mucho, mucho rato...

. Tanto se demora Ranma en pasarle la voz a Akane?

. Ummm creo que es mejor dejarles, tal vez le está costando levantarla- era de esperarse, la más astuta, la segunda hija Nabiki Tendo ya se había dado cuenta que esos dos estaban raros, pero no sería mala y los dejaría, al menos por ahora. Puede que después saque provecho de esto.

...

. Shampoo... por qué lo hiciste, nieta...

. Abuela, tu saber que yo querer a Ranma como esposo, por eso hacer eso.

. Pero sabes las consecuencias que ahora tienes que enfrentar.

. No me importa, total ella se morirá.

. No Shampo, ella no morirá, faltaste, el amor que se tienen esos dos es más fuerte que una tonta maldición mal hecha.

. Pero yo no fallar, Shampoo hacerlo bien, y ella olvidar a Airen.

. Si, lo olvidó, pero tú primer deseo fue para Ranma, por lo tanto la chiquilla Tendo se salvó, gracias a tu error.

. No, no puede ser! Chica violenta tener que morir! Shampoo quedarse con Ranma!

. Ya no será así, tuviste al amor de tu vida al frente de tus ojos, deseé muchas veces que te dieras cuenta, pero nunca pasó, lo único que hacías era tratarlo peor que un trapo, ahora ni el te puede salvar.

. Mouse... El donde estar.

. El está, ahora, comprometido con otra joven, que si lo valora, el se dio cuenta que contigo nunca llegaría a nada, que contigo sólo hay sufrimiento.

. No! Mouse, tener que regresar, como el estar comprometido! Si el tiene que besar suelo donde pasar Shampoo, él.. él es mío...

. Ahora te da a cuenta Shampoo... estas muy mal, pero muy mal, ahora paga las consecuencias de tus errores.

. Yo abuela, querer a Mouse.

Hasta ahora se había dado cuenta, siempre había estado enamorada de ese pato ciego, pero, ella por su orgullo, le dio igual y siguiente persiguiendo a alguien que nunca será de ella.

. Abuela y ahora que pasará.

. Mouse, se fue a China, a llevar unos documentos con lo acontecido y ahí el ser comprometido con otra chica amazona, el ahora estar feliz y tu Shampoo serás juzgada, por la tribu, lo siento pero no podré ayudarte, esta vez fuiste muy lejos.

. Tú abuela, ayudar, Shampoo no puede ser juzgada, no!

Continuará...

Hola chicos, felices fiestas, espero y hayan tomado demasiado, espero y les guste el nuevo capítulo, gracias por sus comentarios, son muy importantes para mí.

Me gustaría hacerles una pregunta ¿ Quieren leer un fin de Inuyasha? Me lo dejan en los comentarios.


	11. Verdades

. Shampoo no poder ser juzgada, ¡No!

. Te lo advertí nieta pero no me hiciste caso, ahora paga.

En China...

. Hola Mouse, que tal cómo te va con tu prometida.

. Hola, como está, me va bien, estuve ciego por mucho tiempo, pero al fin me di cuenta que ella nunca iba a cambiar, tenía una obsesión por ese joven Saotome, así que ahora me e permitido volver amar.

. Que bueno Mouse, con respecto a lo de Shampo, tu sabes ella será juzgada.

. Pero cual será su castigo.

. Ella tendrá que vivir en la oscuridad...

. Pero... esta bien, ella se lo busco- sabía que éso era el máximo castigo después de la muerte, le dolía no podía negarlo, porque aún la quería, pero también sabía que debía ser así, ella debía pagar, por el daño echo, más si una inocente fue involucrada y esa inocente había sido Akane.

...

Ya habían pasado tres días de que Akane había recuperado la memoria. Los jóvenes prometidos cada vez peleaban menos y eso no era ignorado ni por la mediana de los tengo, ni por la madre del joven de ojos azules. Ella intuían que algo pasaba entre ellos, pero no eran tan malas ni egoístas, dejarían que sigan así. La madre, había visto a su hijo hace unos días un poco decaído, pero ahora el parecía estar con toda la energía, al mismo tiempo aquella jovencita que ella quería como una hija, también la había percibido un poco rara pero ahora todo había vuelto a la normalidad, sólo deseaba que esa paz continuara así pero conociendo a todos esos locos que tenía por familia seguro que esa paz no iba a durar mucho tiempo.

Mientras tanto la mediana de los Tendo, Nabiki, planeaba como sacar información de esos dos ya que estaban muy sospechosos últimamente y eso podía ser indicador que ellos ya se habían declarado, Nabiki tenía que ganar algo de eso, bien podría poner una cámara escondida en el cuarto de su hermana y capturar sus encuentros con Ranma para así después poder sobornarlos, pero no ahora, les daría su espacio para que así su relación avance, sabía que su familia era una bola de locos así que mejor era que ellos no supieran nada.

Por otro lado, estaban los nuevos novios, ellos mismos lo habían decidido así, cuando podían se veían y hablaban, otras veces se veían y se besaban, no podían evitar lo inevitable, se amaban, así que esa era una de las maneras en que se lo demostraban.

. Ranma quiero pedirte un favor.

. Dime, que sucede Akane- sabía que a ella no le podía negar nada.

. Quiero que me entrenes y por favor no me digas que no- tal vez el lo rechazaría pero había aprendido en estos días que él bajaba las defensas cuando ella lo veía de esa forma que ahora lo estaba viendo, con ojos de súplica, estaba segura, el caería.- si por favor, Ranma.

. A... Akane yo, bueno...- lo tenía hipnotizado, contra esa mirada estaba desarmado y ella lo sabía- ya eres fuerte Akane para que más- trató de persuadir a la joven.

. Ranma, quiero que me entrenes para así poder defenderme de Shampoo- le dolía admitirlo, pero era verdad quería ser más fuerte, a pesar que ya sabía lo que pasaría con la amazona por haber intentado matarla ya que Ranma se encargó de contarle todo.

. No tienes que defenderte de ella, ya que yo lo aré- declaró todo rojo hasta las orejas- no te hagas ilusiones , sólo digo que yo te protegeré.

. Jajajaja tonto, no tienes que negarlo, te gusto, tú mismo me lo dijiste, bobo.

. Jejeje que tonto no- creo que ya se olvidó lo que me propuso, mejor así aunque conociendola...

. Ranma, entrename...

Lo sabía ella no se daría por vencida hasta que él aceptara- esta bien Akane te entrenare, pero no me pidas que te golpee, ¿Si?

. Pero Ranma si no luchamos de verdad, no podré mejorar.

. Si quieres que te haga daño, entonces no habrá entrenamiento.

Él era terco, al igual que ella, pero era eso o no entrenaba así que...- esta bien Ranma acepto, espero que me entrenes bien, sensei- lo dijo en broma, cosa que a Ranma lo lleno de orgullo que ahora su novia no sólo fuera eso sí no ahora su alumna, eso significaba que estarían más tiempo juntos.

Se había emocionado tanto que decidió besarlo, así que le sorprendió con uno. El pobre joven no cabía en el asombro, pues eran raras veces en que ella era así, con él. Pero no podía negar que le encantaba.

En un techo iba llegando un joven a la casa de los Tendo, no sabía como, pero ya estaba cerca, pero... se dio cuenta de algo, vio a dos personas muy conocidas una de ellas se parecía a su dulce Akane-san y el otro se parecía a Ranma? No podía creer lo que veía sus ojos, su amada Akane se estaba besando con... Ranma. No lo resistió más y salió huyendo, dejando el precioso vestido, que le traia a su adorada Akane para así al fin declararse, pero por lo visto, el destino estaba en su contra, el destino no quería que él este al lado de ella. Y así fue como el chico eternamente perdido, corrió, corrió y corrió durante horas, cuando supo que estaba lejos, comenzó a llorar amargamente, desahogando su dolor, sentia que su corazón ya no podía ser reparado nunca mas, pero había algo raro, la gente pasaba por su lado, y el suponía haber ido lejos, donde no hay gente, ¿Entonces qué hace la gente por acá?

Ryoga estaba perdido, como siempre, corrió como nunca y fue a parar al parque que está atrás de la casa de los Tendo.

Pero el no había sido el único testigo de ese beso, al otro lado, se podía observar a una joven de cabellera marrón con ojos azules que veía tristemente la escena, lo entendió perfectamente, el chico que ella amaba ya había elegido, y eligió a Akane Tendo.

Sabía ese día llegaría, pues tenía entendido que los sentimientos de su amigo de la infancia sólo eran para la chica de cabello azulado, pero aún así ella quería guardar la esperanza que la elegiría, pero no fue así, todo había acabado, lo mejor sería irse de viaje. En ese mismo instante lo vio, vio a Ryoga que también había presenciando esa dolorosa escena para ellos, también vio con él salió corriendo, así que decidió salir detrás de él, perdiéndose junto con el desorientado, llegando al mismo lugar que él.

. Ufff que cansada estoy... oye Ryoga ¿Por qué te tomó tanto tiempo en venir atrás de la casa de Akane?

El seguía inmerso en su dolor hasta que escucho la voz de la castaña- atrás... casa de Akane..- aún no podía articular bien sus palabras por el llanto.- pero si ahora debo estar en Okinawa.

. Tan despistado como siempre, no Ryoga, estamos en Nerima, aún...

. Viste, lo que yo vi

. Si Ryoga, lo vi, el la eligió- había dolor en sus palabras, pero no quería demostrarlo.

. Y no te sientes triste, porque yo si

Le gustaba su sinceridad, él era un chico muy tierno, despistado, con la cabeza en la Luna, pero tierno- si lo estoy Ryoga pero lo esperaré.- habiéndose la fuerte, mostrando sus bíceps.

. Que bueno que seas fuerte, pero yo si quiero desahogarme, pero tienes razón, tengo que ser fuerte, ellos se quieren.

. Así es, yo ya lo sabía, pero aún guardaba esperanzas

. Igual yo, también lo sabía pero quería pensar que ella sería mi novia, pero ya ves que no.

. Hay Ryoga, los dos estamos sufriendo por igual, ya sabía que esto sucedería en algún momento, no dicen por ahí que "¿si el río suena es porque se lo lleva la corriente?"

. ¿Así? Nunca lo escuché- mirándola raro.

. Jejeje creo que así era- avergonzandose en el acto por lo dicho- será mejor ir a mi restaurante, vamos, te invito.

. Bueno vamos, gracias.

Tal vez había una oportunidad de felicidad entre ellos, uno nunca sabe lo que depara el futuro.

...

. Shampoo, llegó una citación de China, tenemos que ir.

. No, Shampo no querer ir y abuela tener que ayudar.

. No lo aré y lo sabes, así que apurate y vámonos.

. Pero abuelita...

. Pero nada, si no vas yo misma te llevo a rastras hasta allá. Ya a pasado dos semanas desde lo sucedido, tienes suerte de que ella no murió.

. ¡Debió morir!

. Que dijiste Shampoo...- el joven Saotome acababa de entrar al restauran del gato y lo que escucho lo dejó helado, detrás de el, estaba su novia, su Akane, que también escucho todo. Él también había recibido una citación por lo ocurrido, lo mismo paso con Akane, ellos habían sido citados.

Esto se saldría de control, Colagne lo sabía, tenía que actuar rápido.

Continuará...

 **Hola chicos, como están? Espero y les esté gustando el fic, gracias programa sus comentarios.**


	12. Arrepentimiento

El joven de ojos azules había escuchado lo que dijo la amazona, por supuesto que le había enojado, es lo que más miedo tenía en este mundo. Perder a su prometida. Y ella ahí, diciendo que hubiera sido mejor que muriera, acaso estaba loca, sí, sin duda lo estaba, pero eso ya era demasiado, ya lo había intentado una vez y después de que sabía lo que le pasaría por sus malas decisiones, aún no aprendía la lección. Pero el no era tan blando, no, cuando se trataba de su amada prometida.

El aire del lugar se heló, por las palabras dichas por la amazona, eran crueles, pero esa chiquilla lo era más, no importaba si moría, si quedaba en la soledad o siega, todo sea por obtener lo que ella quisiera, pero esta vez no saldría como ella lo planeó, ya no.

. Yerno, quiero decir Ranma, calmate.

. Cómo quieres que me calme cuando esta a sabiendas de lo que le pasará sigue pensando en matar Akane! Es que no tiene escrúpulos, sentimientos.

. Tu saber Ranma, que yo quererte para mi, pero tú preferir chica violenta, por eso ella debe de desaparecer.

Era ilógico, hasta tonto, no sabía hasta donde podía llegar esa obsesión, era ya algo enfermizo, pero todo debía de acabar ya y ahora.

. No Shampoo nunca, voy a ser tuyo, yo quiero mucho a Akane- no sabía pero tenia el valor para decir sus sentimientos- si tratas de hacerle algo nuevamente, yo, no tendré compasión y me olvidaré que eres una mujer, te lo advierto,- agarrando del cuello a Shampo- ni un sólo dedo sobre ella, ni una mirada, ni un pensamiento hacia su persona, nada! Absolutamente nada!

Acaso le tenia miedo, ella era una guerrera, pero en los ojos de ese joven había visto el odio hacia su persona, vio todo el resentimiento y rabia. Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba sola, su abuela no la había defendido, ya no estaba el chico pato para defenderla, ya no había nadie. Se dio cuenta que la chica de cabello azul estaba al lado de Ranma, con cara de asombro, en ese instante la odiaba y la ordiaria siempre, porque le arrebató su capricho y ahora por su culpa sería juzgada. Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando la chica de ojos avellana habló.

. Yo, Shampoo, no te guardo rencor, sólo quiero que sepas, que en esta vida uno no puede tener todo lo que quisiera, pero aún así no está bien tomar las cosas a la fuerza y mucho menos cuando se trata de sentimientos, te perdono, a pesar que quieres verme muerta, te perdono.

Como podía ella perdonarla si lo único que quería era que desapareciese, pero ahí estaba ella perdonando, se sentía la peor persona del mundo, hasta que lo comprendió, había fallado rotundamente, no aguanto más y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, lo estaba sintiendo, Akane era buena, nunca tomaba las cosas a la fuerza, todo lo hacía con amor, así fue como se ganó el amor del joven de la trenza. Y entonces ¿ Qué era ella? Fácil, una escoria.

. Yo Akane, perdóname no lo había visto antes, pero ahora me doy cuenta de mi error, por favor perdóname- llorando en los pies de esta- me equivoqué, lo perdí todo, hasta mi propio honor, pero te pido algo perdóname y tu tambien Ranma.

. Akane ya te perdonó, pero yo no lo aré, nunca, ese será tu castigo, ahora Colagne, se que fuimos citados para China, aquí está nuestro testimonio de lo ocurrido, presentalo y entre unos días estaremos por ahí.- entrenándole un sobre.

. Esta bien Ranma, entonces nos vemos, nosotras ya estamos saliendo para ir a China- levantando a su nieta que aún estaba en el suelo- vamos Shampoo, no perdamos más el tiempo.

. Si abuela.

. Shampoo, espera, ya te lo dije, te perdono, por mi no hay resentimiento.

. Gracias Akane, gracias. Sólo espero que algún día Ranma, puedas perdonar a Shampoo, adiós.

...

. Porque la perdonaste, Akane, no te das cuenta que ella intentó matarte! ¡Por Dios santo, te iba alejar de mi lado!- perdiendo los estribos- y eso yo no lo iba a soportar- el joven Saotome apretaba sus manos hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

. Ranma, calmate, la perdoné porque no es bueno guardar rencor, es cierto, me quería matar, pero vivir con este odio en mi, más daño me hago yo que ella, piénsalo Ranma, es mejor perdonar.

Ella tenía razón, es mejor perdonar a que vivir con rencor, ¿Cómo podía existir una mujer así? Ella era un ángel lo supo desde el primer momento que la vio. Pero para el no era tan fácil, el no era como ella.

. Lo are cuando lo sienta conveniente por ahora tenemos que ver como hacemos para ir a China.

. Supongo que tendremos que pedir a nuestros padres.

. Lo dudo, al menos por el mío

. Jajaj tienes razón, que tal sí juntamos nuestras propinas, yo tengo guardado, tal vez con eso podemos pagar el viaje.

. Tienes razón, creo que si nos alcanzará

Y así se quedaron planeando como hacer para poder viajar, hasta que cayeron en cuenta que...

. Ranma, vamos a China!

. Si, pero y qué? Sólo vamos a ver el juicio

. No te das cuenta, podemos aprovechar para ir a Jusenkyo.

. Es verdad no me había acordado, con todo lo que pasó eso se me olvidó- y era verdad, todo lo que respectaba el había quedado en segundo plano, ahora era Akane la que conformaba la mayor parte de su mente.

. Ranma, a veces eres tonto, pero otros eres muy tierno.

. Ja! Es el encanto Saotome

. Egocéntrico también jajajaja

No podía negarlo, se veía linda cuando sonreía.

. Cuando les diremos a nuestros padres sobre lo nuestro- jugando con sus dedos, cual niño nervioso.

. Ummm creo que... hay que hacerles sufrir un poco.

. Eres mala Akane, muy mala.

. Pero si le decimos estaremos casados en lo que canta un gallo y pues yo... No, no tendría problema sólo... sólo si tu quieres... claro.

. Tonta! Claro que si quiero, por mi me caso hoy mismo- era verdad se casaría, pero el pobre ya estaba como gelatina de sólo imaginar a su prometida como "esposa"- pero si tienes razón que sufran un poco, después nosotros decidiremos cuando nos casamos.

. Es lo mejor Ranma, es lo mejor...

La semana había pasado, Ranma estaba entrenando a Akane como le prometió, el señor Soun les estaba ayudando con los gastos del viaje, pues con lo que tenia sólo les alcanzaba para los pasajes.

Akane cada vez iba mejorando, el entrenamiento estaba dando sus frutos. Ryoga y Ukyo cada vez se veían más, siempre y cuando Ryoga apareciera, claro.

Hasta que llego el día de viajar a China, toda la familia estaba reunida en el aeropuerto, para despedir a los más jóvenes de la familia, ellos ya habían sido comunicados del porqué del viaje, al principio se enojaron mucho con Shampoo pero al enterarse del castigo que caería sobre ella decidieron no echar más leña fuego. Y así emprendieron el viaje.

Despues de horas de viaje, por fin estaban en China.

Continuará...

 _Ayer quise subir capítulo pero no se podía, espero que les guste, y también espero sus comentarios._


	13. Juicio y perdón

Sólo se quedarían en China por tres días, ya lo tenían todo planeado, el mismo día que llegaban iban a ir al juicio, después ya contaban con la libertad de ir a otros lugares, ellos hubieran querido estar más días pero el dinero no les daba para más.

. Ne, Akane tenemos tres horas para almorzar e ir al juicio.

. Lo sé Ranma- contestaba al otro lado de la habitación.

A falta de recursos económicos, ellos tuvieron que pagar sólo un cuarto de hotel, lo que no sabían era que su familia lo había planeado para poder juntarnos más sin saber que ellos ya habían aclarado sus sentimientos. Alquilaron una habitación pero con camas separadas, pero aún así ellos estaban nerviosos.

. Creo que me iré a cambiar.

. E.. esta bien yo me quedo aquí, también aprovecharé para cambiarme mi camisa.

. Como tú quieras.

...

. Abuela, yo no querer ser juzgada.

. Shampoo debes de cumplir con las leyes, las rompiste ahora asume las consecuencias.

. Hola Shampoo, tanto tiempo.

. Mouse,- viendolo con ojos de cariño- yo .. quisiera disculparme por todo lo que te hice, ahora me vengo a dar cuenta, que me equivoqué.

. Te perdono Shampoo, pero como sabrás yo ya tengo un compromiso, nunca debiste hacer eso, la joven Tendo no tenía la culpa de nada, siempre fuiste ambiciosa, yo no lo quiero a ver pero gracias a lo que hiciste me di cuenta de que no debía estar a tu lado.

. Se que me equivoqué, sé que seré juzgada pero tengo algo que pedirte.

. No llores Shampoo- a pesar ya no sentía lo mismo que antes, aún la quería y no soportaba ver a su antiguo amor llorar.

. Por favor Mouse, lo único que quiero es un beso tuyo, por favor.

La chica amazona había dejado todo su orgullo sólo para poder sentir el verdadero amor que sentía por el chico pato. Ya era tarde para ser correspondida pero al menos quería sentir el beso de su amado. Ella se encontraba en una celda, pues desde que llegó a China, los de su tribu la encerraron y repudiaron por lo que hizo, aún así ella tenía la esperanza de ser aceptada nuevamente.

. Shampoo, tu sabes que yo tengo un compromiso, no puedo traicionar honor de prometida.

. Lo se Mouse, pero puede que nunca mas te pueda volver a ver.

Sabía que posiblemente nunca más la iba poder ver, así que pidió al cielo que le perdonarán por lo que iba hacer, la quería, sí, pero ya no lo suficiente, la vio y lo único que le inspiraba era ternura, era una chica linda, de ojos hermosos y cabello sedosamente púrpura, se acercó a ella y capturó sus labios, el impedimento de las rejas no fue problema para poder besarla, se sentía bien pero no lo suficiente feliz por lo que estaba haciendo.

Mientras que la amazona se sentía feliz, por fin estaba besando los labios de su amado Mouse, tuvo que pasar todo esto, hasta el límite de que ella será juzgada para recién darse cuenta de que él era el hombre de su vida, pero ya era tarde muy tarde. Dolorosamente tuvo que alejar sus labios de los de él, pero era lo mejor, a veces el amor se trata de arriesgar nuestra propia felicidad.

. Yo.. Mouse, gracias, ahora me siento mejor.

. Que bueno Shampoo, yo me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego, en el juicio- el joven estaba como ido, aún no asimilaba que se había besado con ella.

. Si adiós.

...

. Ne, Akane, creo que es aquí no?

. Si, creo que si, bueno así dice el mapa- viendo un pequeño mapa que había comprado en el aeropuerto.

. Bueno entonces tenemos que entrar, buenos tardes- dirigiéndose en chino la portero.

. Buenas tardes, ustedes ser testigos del juicio de chica amazona.

. Si, venimos desde Japón.

. Bien entonces síganme, yo los guiaré hasta la sala.

Llegaron a la sala y vieron a Shampoo con unos grilletes, ella estaba en una esquina, al frente estaba su abuela, al lado de ella Mouse con su novia que lo estaba acompañando, la amazona tenía una mirada perdida.

La jueza era una de las Amazonas más antiguas, más aún que la misma Colagne, al ver llegar a la famosa pareja de Japón la jueza decidió empezar el juicio.

.Buenas tardes con todos, estamos reunidos hoy para dar sentencia a la señorita Shampoo, quien se le acusa de intento de homicidio. Tengo todas las pruebas que lo avala, tambienpero se le acusa de haber usado un elemento prohibido entre nuestra comunidad, por ello eso ser falta grabe. Shampoo perder todo sus derechos como amazona y su castigo será quedarse ciega y vivir en la soledad por el resto de su vida.

Si la cara de Shampoo antes era perdida, ahora era un rostro de total horror, cosa que no quedó desapercibido por la chica Tendo . Ella no podía permitir que la amazona terminará sus días de esa forma. Mouse ya lo sabía, desde un comienzo lo supo y la abuela tenía la misma expresión que su nieta. Sin duda Shampoo hubiera preferido morir antes que vivir en ese estado.

Entre la multitud se vio que se alzó una mano pidiendo ser escuchado y la jueza le dio el permiso. La mano le pertenecía a Akane.

. Señora jueza, yo soy Akane Tendo, vengo desde Japón, soy la agraviada... y la verdad que no quiero, perdón, no deseo que ella termine así. Se que se equivocó, pero es humana y como todo humano cometes errores, yo ya la perdoné.

. Señorita Tendo, pero como usted, siendo la agraviada puede tolerar eso

. Le voy a decir lo mismo que le dije a una persona hace días, no quie vivir con rencor, y si ese es el castigo, no quiero que ella viva de ese modo por mi culpa.

. Entonces que propone, porque en la tribu ella ya no ser aceptada.

. Lo sé y lo entiendo, por eso propongo que ella se regrese con nosotros a Japón.

Como era posible que en su corazón pudiese caber tanto amor y perdón, a ella que la hizo matar, no lo resistió más y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad de resarcir sus pecados.

Otra mano se alzó, pero esta vez fue la de Ranma, quien tomó la mano a su novia y habló con total seguridad.

. Yo, al principio no quería perdonarla por lo que le hizo a mi .. novia... Pero ella me enseñó a perdonar, por eso señora jueza también le pido a mi nombre lo mismo que dijo la señorita Akane y tu Shampo- mirándola- te perdono.

Nadie cabía en el asombro, todos estaban entre confusos y otros alegres.

. Shampoo, ser dichosa de que ustedes ser buenos, gracias Akane, gracias Ranma.

. déjenme deliberar con los demás jurados y les daremos nuestra última palabra.

Diez minutos después...

. Después de discutir lo planteado, los jurados y yo decidimos dejar a Shampoo fuera de nuestra tribu, ella no podrá volver, señorita Akane, como usted dijo, ella regresará a Japón y ahí tendrá que ser mejor persona, si nosotros enenterarnos que no ser asi, Shampo morirá.

La sentencia había sido favorecedor, ella tendría una nueva oportunidad. Colagne, el padre de Shampoo, sus hermanas estaban felices, a pesar que ella no pudiera estar en China, ella estaría sana y salva en otro país, todo gracias a la persona que ella había intentado matar.

. Yo Shampoo estar feliz de ser libre, muchas gracias Akane, Ranma, aprovecharé esta nueva oportunidad que me dan, seré mejor persona, tú Mouse,- mirándolo- por favor se feliz, no te supe valorar, pero se feliz. Ranma yo tener regalo para ti.

. No es otra pócima no? Por que si es así yo mismo te saco los ojos y te dejo en el monte.

. Ranma! No digas eso - le llamó la atención Akane.

. Pero es que puede ser.

. No Ranma, ya aprendí, yo no sabía si tu me ibas a perdonar, por eso yo conseguir agua del hombre ahogado- extendiendo una botella que decía que era directamente de Jusenkyo- toma es tuyo.

. Será verdad?

. Si lo es Ranma, yo fui quien fue a por el agua, ya que mi nieta estaba en la celda, puedes usarla, también traje un poco para Mouse.- dándole su respectivo frasco.

. Ranma damelo

. Toma, Akane.

La peli azul vio y abrió la botella la olió y luego la vacío en la cabeza de su prometido, el se asombró por el contacto con el agua y recién calló en cuenta que su novia le había echado el agua de Jusenkyo, rápidamente Colagne trajo agua fría para ver si se transforma nuevamente y se la vaciaron enzima.

. Akane, yo ya no me transformo, Akane, estoy curado- decía Ranma con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad, agarrándole las manos.- ¡Estoy curado!

Continuará...

 ** _como dije, subí otro capítulo, dos capítulos en un día, jajaja espero que les esté gustando y espero también sus comentarios, nos leemos!_**

Una vez termine con este fin, subiré uno nuevo también R&A pero con otro estilo.


	14. Seguir adelante

Era cierto el joven Saotome estaba curado, al ver esto Mouse también repitió la acción, el cual también se curó de su maldición, ya no existía, ni la chica pelirroja ni el pato, aunque iba a causar un poco de nostalgia, era lo mejor.

La pareja agradeció la acción de Shampoo y abuela.

Decidieron pasear por los alrededores ya que tenían dos días libres aún, antes de partir nuevamente a Japón. Entraban felices, por un lado los problemas de maldición se acabaron y el juicio también, no podían pedir nada más.

Llegó la noche, entre visitas turísticas, comida en restaurantes, helados, buenos momentos y risas, pero ya era hora de regresar al hotel. Shampoo aún tenía que volver a su casa para poder embalar todas sus cosas para así poder viajar a Japón que ahora será su nuevo país. Ella estaba feliz por cómo salió todo, aprendió, sí, pero su amor no iba a estar ahí, aún así se dio ánimos para seguir ya que comenzaría una nueva vida y puede que ahí ella también conozca a alguien.

. Oye Ranma, hay que ir a dormir, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano para así seguir conociendo lugares.

. Si tienes razón, lo único malo es que no podemos ir a muchos porque son muy caros y no tenemos mucho dinero.

. Lo sé, Ranma pero ya veremos que hacemos, lo importante es que nos divertimos, juntos.

. Jejeje, tienes razón, pero Akane- agarrándole las manos- te juro que un futuro podré pagar todo lo que tu quieras.

. Ran.. Ranma- el casi nunca se ponía así de expresivo, tenía toda la cara roja y las manos le sudaban, seguro era por el nerviosismo- no te preocupes- agarrándole el rostro- yo soy feliz con sólo de estar a tu lado, Ranma.

Amaba como ella decía su nombre, el tono que usaba para él era muy dulce.

. Pero lo que pasa es que yo quiero darte algo mejor y lo único que te puedo dar son problemas.

. No Ranma, también me das felicidad, aunque eres pesado y hasta cargoso algunas veces, pero aún así te quiero.

. Yo también te.. quiero- un le costaba decirlo ya que sentía que no era muy varonil- pero dime una cosa ¿Por qué yo? ¿ Por qué no Ryoga? El es mucho mejor, no, me refiero a persona porque en fuerza lo soy yo.

. Siempre tienes que ser egocéntrico, hasta en momentos importantes, y con tu pregunta, que quieres, que me valla con él, no Ranma, yo estoy contigo por que quiero, porque se que nos complementamos bien los dos, Ryoga es un lindo chico, amable y sincero pero no puedo estar con él, a el no le quiero, a ti sí. Ahora contéstame tú ¿Por qué yo?

. Con que el es amable no?- celoso hasta los dientes- acaso yo no con amable contigo?- viendo la cara de enfado que se esta formando de su prometida.

. Ranma sólo limitate en responder o quieres que te haga acordar todo lo que me has hecho!

Tenía razón, él saldría perdiendo, era mejor responder.- esta bien, ya no te enojes, así como tú dices, te quiero a ti, mis demás prometidas, .. quiero decir exprometidas, ellas son lindas, bonito cuerpo, saben cocinar- una vena se estaba hinchando en la frente de la peliazul la cual estaba alistando su mazo para regresar a Ranma de un sólo golpe hasta Japón- en conclusión son buenas chicas pero nadie mejor que tú- ni cuenta se había dado que estaba a segundos de salir volando- me enamoré de ti cuando vi tu sonrisa, ninguna de las otras tiene esa sonrisa que me pone nervioso, me gusta tu cabello, tus ojos- bajando con un dedo por donde iba mencionando- tus mejillas, tu piel, tu nariz, tus labios- lo dijo pegando los suyos a los de ella- me gusta todo de ti, Akane.

No podía con la emoción, él era tierno cuando quería, no sabía que el le estuviera observando tanto, y ella que pensaba que era todo lo contrario.

. Ranma yo.. gracias- besandolo.

Con ese bonito momento se fueron a dormir, decidieron dormir en una sola cama, para así estar juntos. Ya no tenían tanta vergüenza, se querían pero no harían nada más que dormir ya que su timidez y principios no les dejaba seguir más allá.

Un nuevo día llegó el China, una pareja de enamorados despertaban, los dos al mismo tiempo, se habían quedado dormidos abrazados, al darse cuenta se sonrojado pero no les importó, se día conocerían nuevos lugares.

Como el día anterior se divirtieron, jugaron, conocieron pero esta vez había algo diferente, estaban más juntos, desde las conversación de la noche anterios, se habían aclarado muchas dudas, lo cual les daba más seguridad en sus sentimientos.

Llegó el día en que tenían que regresar a Japón. Shampoo había alistado todo y estaba con ellos en el aeropuerto junto con su padre, hermanas y la infaltable abuela Colagne en su viejo bastón. Estaban un poco tristes los familiares, ya que no podrían ver a su familia si es que no viajaban a Japón, pero eran optimistas, esta a salvo. Llegó la hora en que tenían que partir, se despidieron, agradecieron por la acción de Akane, por perdonar a Shampoo y subieron al avión. Al menos era un final casi felíz.

En un rincón, detrás de un muro estaba Mouse, se le veía abatido, después del beso con la amazona aparecieron los sentimientos de el hacia ella, se sentía confundido, hasta que sintió que una pequeña mano se posaba en su hombre, esa mano era de su prometida.

. Rain, ¿ Qué haces aquí?

. Tú que haces aquí ¿ Aún la quieres verdad?

Desde el fondo de su corazón le gritaba que era cierto, pero el ahora era un hombre comprometido. Era necesario decir la verdad.

. Si Rain aún la quiero.

La vio sonreír y lo besó. Ese beso sabía a despedida.

. Entonces que esperas, ve y se felíz.

. Pero y nuestro compromiso

. Yo lo rompo, diré ante la tribu que rompí el compromiso. Mouse, te quiero pero no te amo como para casarme contigo y yo se que a ella la amas, siempre la vas a amar, así que se feliz con ella.

. Gracias Rain, espero que seas feliz con un chico que te valore de verdad.- abrazandola, se dio media vuelta y compró un pasaje de regreso a Japón...

. Mouse de verdad deseo que seas feliz con ella, con Shampoo- pensaba la chica.

Toda la familia, Tendo-Saotome, estaban esperando en la puerta del aeropuerto a los más jóvenes de la familia, ya había sido comunicados que Akane había perdonado a Shampoo, así que todos estaban tranquilos, habían preparado unos grandes carteles que decían «Bienvenidos a casa» «papá los extrañaba» los cuales era cargados por un gran panda, la gente que pasaba por ahí veía la escena entre asombrada y divertida, pues uno no ve a un panda, mucho menos con carteles y peor aún en el aeropuerto.

Akane y Ranma llegaron, fueron saludados por un entusiasmado Soun, quien lloraba a chorros, por haberse separado de su "niñita" por muchos días, las demás hermanas trataban de consolar a su padre. La señora Nodoka, también saludó a la jóvenes, pero se percató de algo o de alguien, de Shampoo. Se acercaron a ella, por instinto la amazona comenzó a retroceder, pero nadie le hizo nada, sólo la miraron y le dijeron «bienvenida». Realmente ellos si que eran unos ángeles.

El la casa les esperaba un gran banquete, preparado por Kasumi, hasta el doctor Tofu fui invitado, quien estaba que se daba cabezazos por pura emoción. Ranma les contó que ahora era normal, ya no existía la maldición gracias a Shampoo, otro motivo más para celebrar.

Los patriarcas de las familias ya estaba ebrios pero aún seguían tomando y hablando puras babosadas ininteligibles, Nabiki se había quedado dormida, Nodoka y Kasumi estaba en la cocina lavando los servicios, ¿Tofu?, Tofu estaba desmayado al costado del televisor, de tanto ver la sonrisa de su amada no lo soportó y se desmayo. Así los enamorados tuvieron tiempo para hablar

. Ranma creo que es tiempo de decirles sobre nosotros.

. Estas segura, por mi no hay problema.

. Si lo estoy, no quiero seguir ocultandome de mi propia familia.

. Entonces en la cena se lo diremos.

Llegó la cena, aún Soun y Genma estaban mariados, pero ahora ya se les entendía que querían decir, Nabiki ya había despertado de su siesta, Tofu fue despertado por Kasumi muy cariñosamente, el pobre casi le da otro desmayo pero se supo controlar, Akane y Ranma estaban agarrados de las manos abajo de la mesa, al parecer había llegado el momento de decirles la verdad.

. Familia, tengo algo que decirles- anunció la pequeña Tendo.

Todos los ojos se posaron sobre ella, hasta el de su prometido, quien apretaba la mano de ella más fuerte aun por el nerviosismo.

. Yo...- al ver que todos la miraban se puso nerviosa- quiero decir, Ranma y yo tenemos algo que decir.

. No, hija, no me digas que tú y Ranma me van a ser abuelo.- llorando a mares- bua! Voy a ser abuelo!

. Papá!- gritó escandalizada- nada de eso- esto se estaba saliendo de control

. Señor Soun- ya había salido de su ensoñación de imaginarse a Akane con un bebé en brazos- Akane y yo somos novios.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente, nadie hablaba, nadie pestañaba, parecía que todos habían dejado de respirar, hasta que el más "sensato habló"

. ¡Yo también amo a Kasumi!

Todos: ¡Qué!

Segundo silencio sepulcral.

. Hay doctor no se que decirle.

Ay Dios mío que hice! Que declare en frente de toda la familia, no puede ser- se le veía al doctor Tofu todo colorado y avergonzado pero no era la hora de los cobardes, al parecer todos se habían olvidado delde anunció de Ranma y Akane- Kasumi, es verdad, yo te quiero y espero ser correspondido.

. Doctor, yo también siento lo mismo por usted.

Un grito de júbilo le hizo presente en el lugar, hasta que recordaron el anuncio de Ranma y Akane, sin dar descanso un nuevo grito se hizo presente, se levantaron de sus mesas y se comenzaron a felicitar.

En una esquina los patriarcas lloraban exageradamente alegando que al fin vería sus nietos jugar y el dojo sería reabierto. Todo era felicidad, volvieron abrir más botellas de licor las cuales fueron bien recibidas por los mayores. Un sonrojado Tofu miraba ahora novia Kasumi, mientras que los jóvenes se agarraban de las manos.

. Por favor, silencio, tengo algo que decir- dijo Ranma.

Tercer silencio.

. Quiero hacer un anuncio importante.

Agarró una mano a Akane, le miró a los ojos - Akane desde que me di cuenta que te quería, sabía que quería estar a tu lado para siempre... se que soy un tonto y que decir cuando peleamos, solo abro mi boca para decir estupidez y media, porque te quiero y en frente de toda tu familia, se que si estamos juntos somos un buen equipo, por eso- sacando una cajita de su bolsillo, oyéndose un ¡Oh, que bonito! De fondo- quiero que seas mi esposa, Akane Tendo, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

La chica de ojos avellana no cabía en el asombro, no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar, no de tristeza, si no de felicidad. Quería expresar sus palabras pero todas quedaban ahogadas en su garganta, vio la cara de su novio y se dio cuenta que si no respondía el iba a pensar otra cosa.

. Ranma ¡Claro que me quiero casar contigo!- sintiendo como Ranma le colocaba el anillo en su dedo anular- siempre estaremos juntos.

. Mi marimacho.

Para ellos el resto de la familia había desaparecido, sólo existían ellos dos en ese momento determinado del tiempo y espacio. Se acercaron lentamente y se besaron muy tiernamente, hasta que cayeron en cuenta que estaban en el comedor y con toda la familia de espectadores.

. Oigan dejen de comer en cara de hambrientos.

. Lo siento Nabiki- dijo Akane toda roja por lo acontecido.

. Nada de lo siento, Tendo se da cuenta ahora si nuestro plan funcionó.

. Si Saotome al fin ellos están juntos porque le mandamos con poco dinero.- reían como maniáticos.

. Nada de eso, nosotros ya estábamos juntos desde antes de viajar, panda idiota.- en ese mismo instante con una palabra para ser exactos « panda» se dieron cuenta, no trajeron la cura para él.

Ese día si que había sido como una montaña rusa de emociones, felicidad era lo que más sentían. Llegó la hora de dormir, pero Akane y Ranma querían estar más tiempo juntos, así que se fueron al lugar favorito de Ranma, arriba en el techo de su prometida.

. Ranma ¿Donde compraste ese anillo? Esta hermoso

. Se ve más bonito en ti.

. Que tierno, pero no te queda bobo.

. Y uno queriendo ser más romántico, marimacho.

. Ya no te molestes sólo bromeaba, pero donde lo compraste.

. Lo compre en China, en un momento que te distragiste.

. Ya veo, pero me queda perfecto.

. Pues tus dedos son delgados y largos como las manos de mi mamá

. Que lindo gesto Ranma

. Te amo Akane Tendo, y estoy feliz que te cases conmigo, marimacho, mi marimacho.

. Y yo a ti Ranma Saotome, pero cuando nos casaremos

. Cuando tú quieras...

...

La amazona ya se había establecido en el restaurant, estaba arreglando las cosas para poder abrir el siguiente día, cuando sintió una presencia muy conocida pero decidió no hacer caso por que bien podía ser sus imaginación. Luego sintió unos fuertes brazos detrás de ella que la abrazaban con amor, no había duda era...

. Mouse, ¿Qué haces aquí?

. Estoy aquí para quedarme, a tu lado mi amada Shampoo.

. Pero no era que tú estar comprometido

. Si pero ya no, ya no por ti, sólo por ti, después de ese beso supe que un te amaba como en el primer día

. Mouse, Shampoo estar feliz.

Al parecer todo estaba bien, al fin todos se sentían felices, las parejas más locas de todo Japón estaban juntas, felices y lo mas importante, ellos habían aprendido a perdonar.

Al día siguiente... en el desayuno

. Familia tengo algo que comunicar- dijo la señora Nodoka.

. Y ahora que paso, ya se esta haciendo costumbre la frase « tengo algo que comunicar»- dijo Nabiki con fastidio.

. No seas maleducada- regaño Kasumi

Una vez hubo el silencio continuó..

. Estoy embarazada.- sentenció, viendo la cara de incredulidad de la familia- que pasa aún soy fértil!

Todos : ¡Qué!

. Pero mamá, como.

. Ay hijo crees que te voy a contar como vas a tener un hermano o hermana tuyo ya sabrás como se hacen junto con Akane.

La cara de los jóvenes se tiñó de rojo, al fondo , en el estanque se ve a un panda con un gran cartel que decía «voy a ser padre, Ranma no soy tan viejo!»

Pues uno nunca sabe que nos depara el futuro...

Fin.

Hola chicos! Este es el final de la historia, me gustó mucho escribirla. Se que Akari y Ryoga se quedan juntos en el manga, pero lo siento a mi me gusta en Ryoga & Ukyo. Espero que les haya gustado. Tengo una pregunta para ustedes. ¿Quieren epílogo?

Muy pronto subiré el nuevo fanfic R&A se llamará " Un arcoiris después de la tormenta"

Estaré esperando sus reviews! Los quiero, gracias también a las personas que me leen desde el grupo de facebook Ranma 1/2 fans para siempre.!

Hana Note.


End file.
